


Sharing My Curse

by sheep_boy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_boy/pseuds/sheep_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny doesn't die for once, but he really wishes he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing My Curse

He dies every single day. It would drive most people insane. But Kenny? Some pot, some whiskey, maybe some good company....he can face it. As it turns out, people can become accustomed to many things. At times he felt special being able to have death become routine.  
The sun was going to be setting soon. He was glad for days he got to see almost all the way through. Experiencing an almost normal day made him feel almost normal.

"Hey fag," Craig greeted him when he arrived at the spot that's become the Usual Place for all the kids who want some quiet time together while smoking or worse. Craig handed him a cigarette after lighting his own.

"So generous today Fucker, I didn't even have to ask," Kenny smirked.

"Caught me on a good day. I haven't had to put up with any of you or your friends' annoying adventure bullshit."

After putting the cigarette in his mouth, Kenny bent over when Craig took a particularly deep drag to light his own off the other's. 

Craig glowered. "Getting a little too familiar there butt stuffer," he admonished. 

Kenny scoffed. "You really like playing koi don't you? The down low talk doesn't suit someone that desperately wants to plow the spazz kid." For this received a jab to the shoulder. Kenny laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, that was the part where I supposed to remind you your dirty mouth has had worse in it before." With a wink and a sly knowing smirk Kenny bent over again and removed both of their cigarettes, held in one hand. He then pulled Craig closer, locking lips in a mash of each attempting to control and one up the other. The fresh burn of smoke in both of their mouths only made it feel even more primal.

Criag pushed the other back lightly when he'd had enough and had a bigger need for air."I don't know how you keep managing to make me okay with that but points for consistency" he said, frustrated. "It's....nice though," he admitted, his general facade softening, and looked away as if his pride was wounded.

Kenny allowed his feisty friend a genuine smile. "Your macho pride is cute,I think that's what keeps me coming back I guess," he laughed. "You're alright Fucker, even if I'm gone as soon as you start believing the spazz likes you back." Another jab on the shoulder. 

Kenny offered the other his cigarrete back. Taken gladly, Criag grabbed the same hand with his own free one, pulling Kenny back in for more. The blond stiffened a moment in surprise, Craig having never done that before.

"What's wrong," Craig breathed out. "Didn't think I had it in me?" After a second of sudden awkward silence, he suddenly shouted at the grinning blond "DONT YOU DARE SAY WHAT I KNOW YOURE THINKING"

Kenny visibly decided for a second if it was worth saying the obvious joke. He decided his shoulder was hurting enough and just pressed their mouths back together, threading his hands in Craig's hair. It felt like forever,this mix of casual desperation. Thats what usually happened when he got close to someone that he thought was at least halfway decent. Kenny lived for moment to moment pleasures. As long as Craig was scared to finally get serious with Tweek, moment to moment was all either of them needed.

Then time slowed down in a way it seldom did before and reality distorted. There was a loud sound across the street. A pain on his back. Blood on his clothes. And tears in his eyes. Time was frozen and, for once, Kenny was confused. None of his deaths had ever felt like this.

"You really going to let me die with that dumb look on your face?" the black haired boy choked out, his words garbled some by blood in his throat.

In front of Kenny was Craig impaled into the brick wall by a spiral piece of a long construction rod. Realization struck. The boring Craig who had just wanted a boring life, going to a boring school and hoped to live a safe comfortable boring life with his crush in a cheap house had at the last second shoved Kenny out of the way. 

"Craig....why?" 

The dying boy smirked. "I don't know....I just did," he coughed. "....Kenny?"

"Yeah....yeah I'll tell him," the blond reassured, holding Craig's hand. 

"It doesn't hurt....and I'm cold. Kenny I can't see anymore," Craig's breath hitched. Kenny held the other's hand to his face.

Craig smiled. "There you are...." another hitch. "Dying...dying alone would've...."

It felt like he spent forever next to Tucker. It was actually about three minutes. The construction workers who were packing up for their day across the street had heard the pressure explosion and knew kids hung out across the street and made the call. 

The scene had drawn quite a crowd. Kenny was ghosting, there but not there. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He's the one who's supposed to die. He always dies. There's no room for mistakes. So why?

His group of friends arrived while Kenny was watching the emergency workers....remove Craig. And wrap his body. He heard one of his friends, he wasn't sure which, mention what happened on the other end of the street. That one of the workers left some sort of something turned on and it malfunctioned while unattended. 

"Oh my god, they killed Craig," one of them remarked.

Suddenly Kenny was all fire and fury. That line. That cursed line was HIS. That line he'd only managed to keep conscious for a few handfuls of times. Those words that heralded a twisted finality were his curse alone to bear. He was the only one they should have been for.   
Kenny jumped into the concerned group of construction workers before the EMTs could restrain him, still bloody, and started swinging wildly. He was screaming. He was screaming out everything he couldn't understand. He screamed out of the unjust end someone he cared about met. His only real words as he contacted multiple workers and being knocked back a few times before police intervention were "You bastards!"

 

It's 2am now. He was sat on the edge of his bed. He'd been there for most of the night following Craig's end. The only stop he made was to Tweek's house.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. It was almost worse than having been there. Having heard him like that.   
It went about as expected. And he couldn't really recall the visit that well anyway. He'd been disassociating for most of the night. Tweek cried. Kenny cried with him. Kenny held the twitching mourning boy. Kenny gave him Craig's hat. Tweek thanked him and cried harder.

He'd unloaded a few glasses of whiskey. He's been staring at the pistol on his nightstand for almost as long as he's been home.

Would it bring Craig back? Would both of them stay dead? Would none of it matter and both of them be back? Was this new happening his chance to break his curse. 

Finally, Kenny just turned and lay on his bed. As he wiped away a few more tears, Kenny let himself fall asleep in his own bed still alive. It wasn't something he could remember doing before. 

The next morning his mood hadn't exactly improved. Even with getting to live a whole day for once, his dreams were just Craig's death ad infitium. But in reverse for some reason. 

"Kenny? What's wrong? Why do you look so down?" his mother asked as the boy chewed on a bland poptart, eyes still tear stained.

The blond just stared at her. And stared. He's pretty sure his mouth was open. He couldn't even formulate a proper response so he just glared, flipped her off, and stormed out the front door ignoring her taken aback protests.

He had nowhere to be now. His day was completely fucked. You can't really take your mind off someone's death with no money, no games, and no food. 

"Hey Kenny," his friends greeted as he approached the bus stop. He hadn't meant to walk towards that. Must have out of habit. "Woah where are you going dude? You're gonna be late if you try to walk" they pointed out as he passed them by.

Kenny stared back. "I'm....not going to school today. I'm ditching. I'm surprised all of you are going to be honest.....well, not as surprised with Kyle."

"Hey what's th-"

"Why aren't you going," Stan interrupted.

Kenny just glared again. "I....saw Craig die. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Now it was the other three's turn to stare at him. "Dude what the fuck, that's not funny Kinny" Cartman declared. "I know it must super suck to be poor and all but you need to get your blue balls off some other way. Besides do you think we're stupid jews or something?"

"Yeah.....what Cartman said, just...with less Cartman in it. I think we'd remember if Craig died dude." Kyle agreed not too enthusiastically. 

Kenny kept glaring at them, his emotions in a whirlwind. Most of the wind was frustration. Then it clicked and Kenny bolted for the usual place. Even if they went to school pre day smoke breaks were common enough.

It took the blond forever to get there. It would have been quicker if he'd waited for the bus but Kenny didn't have the willpower to be casual that long. He just kept booking it. He thought he'd trip and puke over himself once or twice. 

After about thirteen minutes he'd made into the heart of the town. A whole 6 minutes faster than the bus, he triumphed for a moment.   
As he rounded the corner into the smoker's alley he noticed a bunch of familiar faces....but none of them were his.

Crushed, Kenny collapsed to the ground to catch his breath and also to slam his fist against the wall a few times. He was dead. Craig was still dead and no one could remember because Kenny had been there when it happened. His parents were going to wake up without a son. They'd be told a second time what happened to their son. He'd have to tell Tweek again he'd-

"What's the panting McCormick you just get done blowing all these losers," a familiar voice inquired with it's arrival, eliciting a few dejected 'hey!'s.

Kenny's head perked immediately and whipped around to see the person he'd evidently beat to his morning smoke. Jumping up, the blond slapped the not yet like cigarette out of the black haired boy's mouth and pulled him close into the most desperate and relieved kiss he could manage.

Craig stiffened, confused and obviously unpleased with their 'not in front of other people' arrangement. Craig couldn't give a damn what other people thought of him he was just reserved. That's what he said each time anyway. After a solid thirty seconds Craig pushed Kenny back a bit. 

"Dude what's got-" he stopped when he saw the less than hidden tears in the blond's eyes.

Kenny pulled Craig into a hug and whispered "I'm sorry". 

"It's...okay, I guess?" Craig just hugged the blond back, still confused. 

By now the other smokers had started filing out, both because school would be starting up soon but they made sure to whispered a few frustrated 'stupid homo's on their exit.

Kenny and Craig stayed like that for a little while. Craig should have started leaving too, he didn't like to be late, but at the same time homeroom was a bullshit concept anyway. 

"Craig I need you to remember something for me" Kenny announced out of nowhere, evidently done with the hug and feeling a bit better.  
Before Craig could properly respond Kenny had let a sucker punch loose on his right cheek. "Dude what is your damage?!" the black haired boy bellowed.

Kenny grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close, his face all kinds of pissed off. "Remember what I'm about to say damnit!"  
Craig nodded.

"Don't you ever try and be some kind of movie hero again Tucker, do you hear me?"

"Again? Uhm, what-"

"I said do you hear me?!"

Craig just nodded dumbly.

Kenny relaxed and breathed in. "Good" 

"Are you tripping right now McCormick?" Kenny just laughed.

"I might as well be. Sorry." Kenny took out a pack of his own cigarettes and offered Craig one to replace the other he'd slapped away and summarily got trampled.

"Thanks"

"What do you remember from last night Fucker...?"

Craig blinked as he lit his butt and took a thoughtful drag. "I dunno, we hung out....did some stuff. And then..." He went quiet. "I dunno....it's kind of hazy. I walked home I think? Why?"

Kenny just shook his head. "No reason, I was blitzed, just making sure I didn't do something more stupid than usual."

Craig shrugged and offered him an inquisitive look as Kenny pocketed his pack without taking one of his own to join Craig.

"I'm actually going to try and be on time-ish today. I'll catch you later Fucker" Kenny smiled.

After another thoughtful drag but before Kenny was out of the alley Craig announced "...you know..." Kenny stopped a second. "if I was gonna go action hero for someone, you kinda look like you'd make a good movie" Craig smirked. 

"Dude you're so gay," Kenny laughed at him. "Just call my ass the damsel in distress then" Kenny winked before fully walking out of the alley.  
After a few feet he heard Craig loudly declare after him "Pass!"

Shaking his head, Kenny crosses the street so he'd be on the same side as the school in a few minutes. Suddenly he hears a loud noise, a horn, belonging to what has to be a large vehicle. Next thing he knows he's woken up in his bed.

The bus. Of course. "Ugh godammit. Kyle you bastards!" 

He smiled though, relieved that because he died no one else important would.


End file.
